Alternate X-men: Issue 02: Evil of the Night
by Ka Anor
Summary: The X-Men have won one battle, but this new villian may require some extra help to stop her evil plan.


  
Alternate X-Men: #02: Evil of the Night  
  
By Ka Anor  
  
  
  
In a universe parallel to our own, the differences are slight, but clear. Like our's, mutation is upon humanity, yet at a much later time. The people are like us, but different in many ways. In this alternate place, heros are needed...they are the ALTERNATE X-MEN!   
  
*  
  
The place is a top secret military building in Petagon City, Virginia. In this unmarked building, a new kind of computer virus has been made. This virus is part of Project: Living Termoil. This building, the home of distruction, is guarded more then the Petagon itself. The thought of someone stealin' the virus is almost unthinkable.  
  
"Hey, what if someone got past us, Jim?" a guard asks.  
  
"Yeah, over my dead body!" Jim, the other guard laughs.  
  
"That's the idea," a woman's raspy voice chuckles.  
  
The guards point their guns into the shadows, standing alert. The, the are both hit in the face with a spray of liquid.   
  
"Arggg!!" Jim cries out. He drops his gun and starts wiping his eyes. This guard relizes what's in his eyes. "Rob, this blood name! BLOOD!"  
  
A figure runs foward, under the cover of the shadows, and hits down the guards. It is over quick for Jim.  
  
SNAP!  
  
"Hey!" the woman's voice yells at the recovering guard, "run to your boss, tell him that Vampyria will have her hands on that virus by tomorrow." Her eyes glow a bright red and then, she's gone.   
  
Yes, the impenitrable fortress dosen't seem so impenitrable anymore. Our scene shifts now, to upstate New York. Nestled within Salem Center lies the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, also the headquarters of the X-Men! The X-Men are a team of mutant super-heros. They fight for the dream that mutants and human will live together in peace. They are the only hope against the evil mutants who want to distroy humanity.   
  
Watch your back Cyclops! Dr. Jean Xavier yells in her mind. She is the founder and mentor of the X-Men, it is her dream they are fighting for. She is leading the training for the mutant Cyclops, her first student. His power is Optic Blasts: powerful energy beam that shoot out from his eyes.  
  
Cyclops blasts a machine closing in on him, attacking him with chain saws. It explodes, but in the back of him another attack is under way. He blasts Cyclops with a stuning energy blast.  
  
"AAGGGGG!" he yells as he falls. The floor around him then folds up. Cyclops is trapped! or is he...  
  
ZZAARP! The cover of the box blows open and Cyclops climbs out.  
  
Immpresive, Scott. Great job. Nightcrawler, your turn. Start in the cether of the room.  
  
"Si, right away," Nightcrawler says as he teleports to the center of the Danger Room.   
  
Before he his aware, the floor opens beneth him. He jumps away and lands on a ledge. An energy blast heads towards him. He dodges it and jumps to a pipe and swings away from grabbing robotic arms.   
  
Nightcrawler, try to get to the door on the other end, Dr. Xavier tells him his objective with her mind. Of course, Nightcrawler doesn't respond, but Dr. Xavier is heard.  
  
Nightcrawler dodges all the attacks and robots, he punchs some down and then teleports. He marterializes on a platform that is rising into the celing. Realizing what has happened, he jumps off and uses his tail to swing him to the door. The machines stop and settel back down, out of view. The Danger Room is now an empty room.   
  
Nightcrawler, you need to use your agility more and stop reling on your teleportation, other than that, wonderful job.   
  
"Dr. Xavier," Storm cuts in, "you have a phone call."  
  
"Thank you, Ororo," Jean says, "Ms. Marvel, your up. Scott, you take the controls."   
  
Ms. Marvel begins as Jean wheels her self to the phone in the hall.   
  
"Hello, Mr. Craven," she says.  
  
"I'd wish you wouldn't do that, Miss Xavier. To keep it short, we need the X-Men. With their great job agianst Polaris, I thought they could help us agianst this new threat."  
  
"I understand, I'll bring them down there. Bye, Mr. Craven."  
  
X-Men, assemble in the jet hanger, we're going down to Virginia!  
  
Cut: 20 minutes later, Pentagon City, Virginia.  
  
The X-Men enter into the lobby of a large building. They are in full costume. Storm has added a blue band of fabric around her shoulders. It doesn't cover her shoulders or all of her top. It ends a half inch away from the end of her top.   
  
"Hello, X-Men, I'm Mr. Craven. Last night we were attacked by a mutant. Her name, Vampyria. She wants to steal the new, living computer virus we have created," Mr. Craven.   
  
"A living virus?!" Ms. Marvel echos with question.   
  
"This computer virus thinks, adapts, and learns. He does what it wants do, yet follows orders. In the wrong hands, it's order could distroy the stock market or the military's computer system. How she knows about this is a mystery."   
  
"Is this virus guarded?" Cyclops asks.  
  
"Yes, four men. Your here for back up when she shows," Mr. Craven answers, "okay?"  
  
"Yeah, we're ready," Hydro agrees. They walk out side in wait.  
  
Cut: The virus storeroom.   
  
Inside the glass box lies a box which holds the most deadly computer virus ever created. It is guarded by four big, tough men. How could it be stolen?  
  
CRASH! SHATTER!   
  
"AARGGG!"  
  
BLAM! BLAM!  
  
Gunshots are fired as the celing crashes in and the glass box is shattered. The guards fall and shoot. Vampyria moves so fast, she is just a gray and red blur. In about a minute and a half, she has the virus and is gone.   
  
Cut: Outside.  
  
"Those are gunshots!" Storm yells with alarm. She takes to flight; Ms. Marvel follows her.  
  
Cyclops, Nightcrawler, and Hydro run after the women and brace for an attack.   
  
"Is is Vampyria?!" Cyclops asks.  
  
"Yes! She's coming this way Cyclops!"  
  
Vampyria, the second evil mutant to rear it's face, head towards the X-Men. Storm is the first to reach her.  
  
"Stop, evil mutant! Give us the virus," she orders.  
  
"You must be those human-lovers, the X-Men," Vampyria says, "and, no. This Virus is mine.  
  
Vampyria is wearing a gray dress with a long slit in the skirt. She has blood-red boots that go up to below her knees and blood-red gloves that go up to right below her elbows. Her eyes and bright, glowing red and her hair is a frizzy and orange-red in color.  
  
"Then prepare to be taken down!" Storm blasts a sizzling, blue lightning-bolt at the super-villian. Vampyria dodges with extreamly fast reflexes and flies like a bullet into Storm's side. Storm contracts into the fetal position and falls.   
  
Ms. Marvel grabs Vampyria's leg. Vampyria twists away and spits blood in Ms. Marvel's face. She begins to fall.  
  
"We have to catch them! I'll get Carol," Hydro says. He runs and blast a powerful blast of water that hits Ms. Marvel and slows her fall. The blood then gets out of her eyes and Ms. Marvel flies again.   
  
Nightcrawler teleports under Storm, but the force of her fall knocks Nightcrawler out. They both tumble towards the ground. Cyclops gets under storm and uses a pulsed optic blast to slow her fall. She lands semi-hard into Cyclops' arms. He falls to his knees and sets Storm on the ground. Ms. Marvel swoops in and grabs Nightcrawler and drops him on the ground softly.   
  
Vampyria lands on the ground. Hydro runs up and blasts her with a powerfun blast of water. The box with the virus falls to the ground. Hydro runs and grabs it.   
  
"Cyclops! I got the vir-----Ahh!" He yells before Vampyria hits him from behind so hard, he falls to the ground. Cyclops and Ms. Marvel are left. She runs super-fast and kicks Cyclops in the side. He retaliates with an Optic Blast that hit's Ms. Marvel insted of Vampyria. When he turns toward Vampyria, she's gone.  
  
Cut: 10 minutes later, in the "Nighthawk" jet.  
  
Dr. Jean Xavier stares at her X-Men. She is disiponted and angry.  
  
"What happened! You were defeted so easily. Why? Because you were cocky!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Dr. Xavier, but she was stronger and faster then us."  
  
"That is why I will defete this villian. I have located her with Ceribro. Lets go."  
  
Cut: 5 minutes later.   
  
A dark, featureless building stands in the outskirts Pentagon City. This is where Vampyria holds her super-computer. She is almost done with the modification of "Cyber", the living virus.  
  
BOOOM! The far wall explodes and the X-Men enter. Cyclops blew the wall open.   
  
"Surrender, Vampyria!" Cyclops yells.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?"   
  
"This," Dr. Xavier says and smiles.   
  
"Ahhhhh!" Vampyria screams and Dr. X hits her with a mind blast. Before Vampyria is knocked out, she hits and button. All-of-a-sudden, there is a large flash of light and a ray hits the X-Men. They next thing the X-Men see is a black landscape full of lights and electricity.  
  
"Welcome, X-Men, to cyberspace..."  
  
*  
  
Next issue: Cyber   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
